


bros helping bros out man

by pumunu



Category: Antizeroes / Lucid Project, Dicksquad 2.0
Genre: F/M, I'm so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumunu/pseuds/pumunu
Summary: sometimes you just gotta.





	bros helping bros out man

 

   **He thinks he remembers just how much he hated this idea in the first place, to comply by her actions and listen to her for once.**

 

  Brie stares ahead, watching the blissfully unaware bickering of those ahead of them, sweat beading on his forehead. Nooni smiles, a bit too obvious in her luck of actually getting him back here, behind the confines of a cold wall which lead downwards into a colder,  _ bleaker _ alley. 

She persisted, though. Then one thing lead to another. It was a beckoning, calling him further down the hole he’s already dug for himself as her fingers curled around his wrist then dragged him out to a spot she knew would prevent them from getting caught to give him a ‘ _ gift’ _ . For a brief moment, he considers that maybe he should decline it, knowing her, that he should just drop it entirely and tell her that she needs to focus on the tasks at hand which was discovering the true intentions of the government working behind her life, that all of this should be focused on  _ her _ , and not  _ him _ .

 

Yeah, she considers that she’s the one in the wrong here for sliding off topic, that she’s the bad seed. She’s the one who shouldn’t really be doing this, pressed up against Brie who lets out the softest of groans into the palm of his hand.

 

That groan reminds her it’s not her fault his other hand is squeezing into her hair to keep going despite his reluctance, though. That it’s also his fault it’s working at all. Touching your best friend’s dick behind a shitty apartment building on the near end of town should be considered a crime against God, if nothing else. 

 

 She glances at him and sees him return the look. Green eyes hazy and clouded, lips cracked as he bites into them hard trying to regain composure. She almost wishes he didn’t have to. 

 

 “ You’re really on edge about this.”

 

 Brie jumps in her fist, straightening his posture before his gaze breaks and he’s back to shying away, doing so by clearing his throat. She still sees he’s sweating, hips shaking under her touch. She tries not to laugh because of this, the poor guy’s really holding out.

 

 “ Why-- Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be? This was your idea, how was I supposed to know that,  _ ah _ \-- ” He interrupts himself with a shaky gulp, voice wavering. He doesn’t seem to be getting lost in the feeling just  _ yet _ , but it’s starting to show _ pretty _ quickly. 

 “ -- You’d pull some shit like _ this _ ? ” He adds, not telling that he had any plans of making her stop. He knew she would, if he told her. 

 

 Oooh. He  _ cussed _ . He only does that when under heavy pressure, right? If only he could comprehend the shit-eating grin apparent on her face right now as her hand slows down, painfully slow with her tugs now. 

 

Brie’s breath hitches. Nooni raises an eyebrow. “ I don’t see anything wrong with it, I was just trying to show you that, if you dated Reis, he’d make you feel good like this-- but knowing him, it’d be  _ waaaay _ better than what I’m dishing out right now. ” When she quiets to hear his answer, she hears the faintest pants come from him, teasing his length for every drop inside of it just waiting to come out.

 

 Under his breath, Brie hisses at her. “ H-Hurry up, then.”

 

She just chuckles, a squeeze making his hips buck into her touch, lips parting to gasp but saved by passing chatter to cover it up. 

 

“ Don’t wanna get caught though, right? ”

 

It’s so satisfying to feel how tightly he holds her wrist then, holding his body in place as he tips over the edge, coming undone as quickly as it had started. 

  
 Another smile comes from her, opening up to speak once more. “  _ Right. _ ”


End file.
